6talefandomcom-20200215-history
Orion
Orion the Destroyer is the top lord of Hell, leader of the Sins of 12, and founder of 6-tale. He is the absolute demon god of destruction. He is also a rogue Lesser God. He was created by fandom user Vincent Endethyst. He is also the nemesis of demon lord Ares, the absolute demon lord of war. In the 6-tale comic, he is a major antagonist and the true antagonist, and poses as the arch nemesis of Infernox. Origins NOTE, THIS IS OBVIOUSLY NOT "CANON" TO GREEK MYTHOLOGY. Many years ago in ancient Greece, universe creation took place much earlier than we previously imagined. Zeus recently created a new God to sit on Olympus. This god was responsible for creation, but he created too much. He even created Alternate Universes. Zeus became angry with him due to placing too many unwanted things into existence, so he set to work and created a demon god of destruction, whom he dubbed "Orion." (Orion the hunter named himself after him). Orion got rid of this problem very easily by destroying every one of the Alternate Universes and keeping the creation god in check. However, this gave him a craving for power. He wanted more. He asked Zeus for more power, but Zeus refused. Orion went from begging, to bribing, to threatening, but nothing worked. Eventually, he was infuriated, and he had enough. He then purged Mount Olympus by destroying it with a single hydrogen blast, also killing all of the Greek gods except for Ares, who survived the blast. Ares looked in shock as he saw the dead bodies of his fellow gods, goddesses, and parents. He then became furious, and attacked Orion, engaging him in an all-out fight. Ares, being the God of War, eventually struck Orion down, causing him to fall down into the river Styx. The rivers water of hatred coated Orion, and it soaked into his armor and skin, filling him with anger, more corruption, and, of course, undying hatred. Orion swore revenge on Ares. To get even with the god of war, he challenged him again, and struck him down, this time, into Hell, unknown how he hit him down to Hell as oppose to Styx or the Underworld. After he did so, he followed Ares to where he had been stricken down, in Hell. There, both demons (as Ares was converted into a demon as he was no longer a God, and now in Hell) became aware of each other's presence, thus driving them to create armies to attack the other. To this day, they still are active in epic battles, Sins of 12 vs the 12 Plagues. Many centuries later, he graduated from Hell's top college. Later, in 1268 AD, he became responsible for an apocalyptic attack onto humankind in Europe. After the Undertale Multiverse was created, he hacked into the files of the Original Undertale (though later found out to be a copy of it, making Orion's appearance a special event), corrupting it, and implanting himself into it. When Frisk completed a Pacifist Route, she noticed random 6's appearing everywhere. Orion then proceeded to tempt every being there into becoming his demonic soldiers. This converted the AU into Kakotale (Kakos translates to "Evil" in Greek). This AU is NOT the same as 6-tale, as it does not naturally contain characters from different universes. Also, while Spectron's lifetime kill counter may seem astonishing, Orion is responsible for the deaths of over 10.3 billion individuals, ranging from the elderly, to young men, women, many monsters, Gods, demons, angels, unintentional killing of children, and even animals. However, he has never killed domestic pets, quite oddly. Many of these deaths were forced as well. He has been known to force individuals to kill, torture, or do even worse things to people whom they care about as well. If you wonder why he does such awful things, it's because he sees fear as power, so he does these to make himself more feared. He is also a sadist, as he enjoys inflicting pain on others. This is why he grows so mad when he can't hurt someone. Appearance Entity form In entity form, Orion looks like a normal wraith, but with glowing red eyes and a bloody smile. He also wears a grey cloak and has no legs. True Form/Physical form In his true form, Orion wears very dark grey armor with glowing red details. His face is not shown except for two glowing red eyes. His helmet appears to be a cross between a knight captain's helmet and a spartan soldier's helmet. His build is strong, and his torso is rather large. He also wears a black cape. On his shoulders and forehead armor is the Sins of 12 badge in red. As the leader, he is the tallest and largest of the Sins of 12. Alternate Papyrus Form He can take the shape of a "Papyrus". In this form, he's very dark grey with red eyes, sharp teeth, and a long cape. He wears true armor. Personality Orion is usually very cold and calculating. Towards his direct subordinates, the Sins of 12, though, he is a little more caring. He is also known to lose his temper when orders are disobeyed. Aside from that, he's a savage, ruthless, and fearless commander. He also cannot feel love, happiness, remorse, or sadness, as he has no soul, but he can feel anger, hatred, disgust, etc. but no positive emotions. However, unlike Boravus, it is possible to please him. As an ultimate force of evil, he is very tyrannical and prominently a megalomaniac. He is rather annoyed that he is not the 1st most wanted individual on Slayer!Sans' and Magic!Sans' (both non 6-tale characters) list. Because of this, he hates anyone who is ranked higher than him. This is most likely due to his lust for power, and perhaps superiority issues. He also greatly despises monsters and humans. Towards those whom he considers lesser beings, he is rather aloof and egotistical. Powers and Abilities * Orion possesses telekinesis, and what he's manipulating becomes outlined in red haze. * He can also teleport and warp into different dimensions, universes, and even different timelines. * Orion can leech determination, corrupt files, and steal LOVE. * He is extremely proficient in martial arts, and his skills are enhanced. * Rapid regeneration/healing * He can also shapeshift into his alternate form: A silhouetted, red-eyed, 9-headed hydra, and functions just like a Greek Hydra that breathes fire. * He can create explosions that appear out of nowhere, as a part of being the absolute demon lord of destruction. He is even capable of creating nuclear or hydrogen explosions. As well as doing this, he can summon any type of explosive, ranging from as small of explosions as concussion grenades to as large as AU destroyers. * He can rip apart entire multiverses. He did so with an unknown multiverse. * He can summon his primary weapon, the Pandæmonian Greatsword of Destruction, This 13 ft long zweihander is the second most powerful weapon in the entire kingdom of Hell, after the Blade of Hell itself. On contact, the victim will burst into flames and explode (Yes, explode), and is nigh-impossible to shatter. The blade is black and the fuller glows dark red. The entire blade is surrounded in a bright red haze, which is satanic energy. * He can also summon his other primary weapon, the Blade of Hell itself. It is a 13 ft long longsword, and is incredibly powerful, capable of killing Gods and seraphs in a single cut. Its blade glows red while its fuller is black. * For fighting other demons, the 6-talian army made a holy magic rifle for him. It is extremely deadly to demonic beings. * His favorite ability is to destroy and corrupt AUs. However, he has some difficulty attacking beloved AUs, and he is completely unable to attack the original Undertale universe. * He also possesses superhuman strength and capabilities, such as very high jump height, running speed, strength, and perseverance. * Elemental manipulation. * His main attack is to fire red beams from his hands or eyes that vaporize their target on contact. * As well as telekinesis and teleportation, he is capable of telepathy. * He can also manipulate fire and natural disasters such as earthquakes, sinkholes, tsunamis, tornadoes, hurricanes, eruptions, etc. * By using fire, he is capable of flight. * He can control gravity as well, from so strong that a dust particle can punch a hole through a person to so weak that even giant vehicles float. * He can also summon black holes, usually very powerful ones, though, somehow, he is not affected by them. * As well as summoning black holes, he is capable of summoning blue suns, ranging from as small as the length of a car to larger than our own sun. * His least used ability (And oddly one of the most devastating abilities) is summoning Master Blasters, which are giant dragon skull blasters that fire focused beams of dark or red magic. They are dark grey and outlined in glowing red. The number of eyes that each blaster possesses ranges from 2-6, and the same goes for the number of horns. Ones with 6 eyes and 6 horns are the largest, while the ones with 2 horns and 2 eyes are the smallest, only slightly bigger than Sans' gaster blasters. They are capable of killing gods and titans in a mere 2-5 shots from a large blaster. * His most infamous ability is the ability to change an object's chemical structure, completely tampering with physics. Examples: He can turn copper into an insulator, make noble gases highly unstable, or even make almost anything flammable. * One would be foolish to think Specton would be the only highly smart Sins member. Orion has very vast knowledge of chemicals and the elements. He also has wide knowledge of physics and how to corrupt them. He can also multitask, meaning he can solve various complex equations all at once. * He is resistant to reality warping as well as mind control, curses, etc. * Once he revived then betrayed the Greek God Chronos (NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE TITAN KRONOS), Orion stripped him of some of his power and killed him, gaining the ability to erase beings from existence, regardless of their own rules. He is also immune to being erased if he's alive, so the only way to get rid of him is to kill him then erase him. He is unable to travel time, however. Weaknesses * He believes he is stronger than his enemies and always underestimates them, leading him to use his weaker attacks. * He is also incredibly weak to light and holy weapons (though his armor protects him from holy weapons). * He is slightly untrustworthy, as he has betrayed some of his allies before. * His helmet and shoulder pieces restrict his vision slightly, so he does have blindspots. * He has sensitive pressure-points, but his armor protects them. * While he's almost entirely covered in nigh-indestructible and protective armor, his eyes are left wide open to attack. * He's very deadly at close range, but it is easy to attack him from a distance. * He refuses to harm children intentionally (Unless they annoy him or make him mad). Though, if he ends up killing some, he does not care. ** As this applies for all Undertale villains, Infernox always keeps track of when their bad karma comes after them. Since Orion keeps on killing and killing millions, maybe even billions, his bad karma just keeps on building up. Orion cannot do anything to prevent getting what comes for him. No matter how many times he tries to warp reality, the sins he has committed will always be hot on his trail. ** Corrupting physics requires him to think hard, as he can only corrupt them "manually", meaning he can’t just corrupt physics all at once. He has to do intense calculations and thinking for what would be the most logical path to choose based on the current situation. This could leave him vulnerable in the middle of battle. ** He takes double damage when fighting angels. Relationships Sins of 12 Sometimes he shows compassion towards his team, but most of the time he's shouting at them and giving them orders. Infernox When Infernox was a part pf the Sins of 12, Orion greatly admired his ways and was almost a friend to him. However, once Infernox turned on them, he began to hate him more than any other being. Ares Ares is Orion's arch nemesis. Trivia * His name is a slight reference to the demon marquis Orias from popular demonology culture. * He may be named Orion, his beast form may be a hydra, and he may be part Greek, but he is NOT linked to "canon" Greek Mythology. His name didn't even derive from Orion the Hunter. * Orion’s appearance was inspired by the armor of both Greek Spartans and medieval knights in Europe. * His personality was inspired by various infamous dictators, namely Josef Stalin And Michinomiya Hirohito. It was also inspired by the fictional king known as Lord Macbeth. * He is still greatly feared, but he isn't as feared as Terracus for some reason. * As well as refusing to harm children, he also refuses to harm pets. * There could be clues that Orion really does have a soul. Sometimes it is seen that he shows sympathy. * His entity form has never been seen by anyone. * Occasionally, Orion would run into battle on a shadowy, armored stallion. He did this many times during his attacks on medieval castles back in the mid 1200's, but this style of sieging has seemed to have disappeared now. * He has minor insectophobia. * His surname translates to "destruction" in latin. * His name used to be Entity_666. Gallery Category:Demons Category:Sins of 12 Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Captain Category:Leaders Category:Giants Category:Out-code Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:6-tale Category:Genocidal Category:Emotionless Category:Codeless Category:Antagonist Category:God